Cradle of Happiness
by temari80
Summary: Marcus and Tomas have retired and moved into a more suburban lifestyle. They're living peacefully until an old enemy shows up to end their new life for good
1. Family

Dodging a group of noise making toys he made his way into the nursery. In the crib laid their six month old daughter and in the two small beds next to her were her three year old twin brothers. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He looked at the twins and smiled again.

After making his way through the arsenal of toys again, he headed downstairs and sunk into the old recliner in their living room. He looked at the clock and jumped back up. The two older kids should've been home by now. The school was only ten minutes away and they had gotten out twenty minutes ago. Rushing to the window he looked outside to see if he could see them. They weren't anywhere. What if they got them? What if they were hit by a car? He hated the idea of letting them walk home alone but they whined that they were the only highschoolers whose dad waited to walk them home especially when they lived so close.

He was about to reach for his phone when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. The tension somewhat disappeared with the touch of his husband but the worry remained. "Look Marcus, there they come" Tomas said softly as their teenagers came up the walk.

Marcus let out the breath he was holding and slumped back into the chair. He watched as his son and daughter sauntered in, chatting about the days events. After saying hi to both of them, they headed upstairs. Tomas smiled and sat on Marcus's lap. "Why so worried Marcus?" Tomas asked running his hand softly over his cheek. Marcus enjoyed the moment a little while before he replied. "I don't know I've been thinking about my past, Chicago and Saint Aquinas a lot lately. Every-time their out of my site I freak out. I worry a demon or a psychotic church worker will grab them and take them away" Marcus says as tears stream down his face.

He never thought he would have this life. He was married. That first of all was a big step for both men. And then when retirement sounded nice, they moved to a small city and adopted five kids. The older two at fourteen and sixteen were fearing being kicked out in a few years and the twins had autism making it hard for them to get adopted, especially together. And their baby girl had a slight heart defect that also turned away potential adopters. Like him and Tomas, they were the unwanted but now they weren't.

Andy was the real push as well. In the short time they knew him, they saw how a group of complete strangers could become a family and that's what they had now. He missed Andy but he had come to peace with what had happened.

"Marcus, are you alright?" He heard Tomas ask, his voice shaking a little. "Sorry Tomas, I was just strolling back down memory lane" Marcus said kissing the other man softly on the lips. Tomas pulled him in for a deep hug and that's when the little alarm went off. Tomas sighed and got up. Marcus cuffed his wrist and gently glided Tomas into the chair he previously occupied. "I will take this turn" Marcus said smiling and headed upstairs.

Marcus walked into the nursery and smiled when he saw the twins were still asleep. They formed a connection with their baby sister and always wanted to be close. They agreed because it made them happy plus they seemed to know if she was having any troubles.

Picking up the tiny thing in his arms, Marcus headed to his and Tomas's room and sat at the end of the bed. "What's wrong my sweet little Athena?" He said looking at her and smiling. She giggled and smiled. "You just wanted your charming ole dad didn't you?" Marcus said with a small laugh making her giggle again.

Athena yawned and closed her eyes. This action always made Marcus tense up. He watched as her little chest went up and down and relaxed. Laying her down on their bed, Marcus laid on his side next to her. "What if you lay with your ole dad for awhile" he said and closed his own eyes.

When Marcus woke up Athena was gone. He jumped out of bed and ran to the nursery. The room was empty. No crib, no small beds. He checked the older kids room, nothing. He looked all over for Tomas and couldn't find him. When he got the front door it wouldn't open. "Marcus Keane, you don't get a happy ending" said a voice that resonated around the room.

Marcus stood very still. He knew what this was but didn't understand how it was. "Oh Marcus, I've always been with you. I followed you from Mexico to Chicago. You might have stopped me there with the help of that bitch and your priest boy but they can't help you now. Your all alone" the voice said laughing.

Marcus growled. "I thought you were dead, Pazuzu" Marcus said trying to relax himself. "Oh I can't die old one but you can and you shall. This shall be your final resting place" Pazuzu said laughing. "Where shall we start, ah yes, how about when you were at Saint Aquinas" Pazuzu said laughing and with that the scene changed and Marcus was standing in a room he never wanted to see again. He was back at Saint Aquinas.

 **Tomas's VP**

Tomas was getting dinner ready when Athena started to cry. He waited to hear Marcus calm her but he didn't and she didn't stop crying. Something in him made him go upstairs. He found Athena laying on their bed with Marcus but he wasn't awake. He wasn't asleep either. His heart stopped. He was possessed and he would have to do the Exorcism with a house full of children.

He held Athena close to his chest, "it's alright baby girl, daddy will be just fine. Marcus, you have to come back to me" Tomas said and took Athena to her crib and then pulled out an old duffle bag.


	2. Place and time

**Four years Earlier**

Marcus looked over at the sleeping man in the other bed.

He was exhausted from the previous weeks. His first Exorcism went well but he was tired out. He had gone into the Rance case head on, with no practice or knowledge of Exorcisms and, he performed a full one.

Tomas stirred in his sleep making Marcus smile. Every move Tomas made seemed to make him smile. He closed his eyes and put his arm over them. He wouldn't let feelings come into play. He didn't want to feel like that. Too many painful memories of the past come up when feelings like those gather. He wouldn't put himself through the pain again.

Before he knew it the sun was breaking through the window of the old motel they were staying at. Marcus got up and noticed the young priests bed was empty. "He must've gone out for a morning jog" he thought to himself, once again smiling.

His eyes spied Tomas's collar and robes and the pain of losing his hit him like a ton of bricks. He had dedicated his whole life to God and they took that connection away. He wobbled and collapsed onto the dingy bed just as Tomas walked in the door.

Tomas ran over to the other man visibly worried about him. He felt his forehead and he noticed he was burning up. No other signs were present but Marcus had a raging temperature and he knew they couldn't go to the hospital. Marcus saved the Pope's life but in doing so was labeled a criminal by the church. Which was redundant since most of it was ran by demons now anyway.

Tomas pulled out a towel and doused it in cold water. Placing it on Marcus's head he watched as the other man shook. He was having a nightmare probably brought on by his fever. He took Marcus's hand in his and said a soft prayer which seemed to calm the other man down. Tomas smiled and drifted off to sleep holding Marcus's hand.

A few hours later Marcus began to stir. He felt something on his hand and looked down and smiled when he saw Tomas's hand. He looked over at the man asleep in the chair next to his bed. He wanted so badly to allow himself to follow this growing feeling but kept himself in check. Now wasn't the time. But when would be? He was broken. No one should have to deal with him.

"I want to deal with you" Tomas said softly waking up. Marcus looked wide eyed at him. "How did you know what I was thinking? Marcus asked perplexed by the situation. "I read it on your face" Tomas said with a smile. Marcus smiled back and put a hand behind Tomas's neck. Not understanding exactly what he was doing at that moment he pulled Tomas towards him and when Tomas didn't fight back, he pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Tomas climbed into the bed next to Marcus and held onto him.

As soon as the kiss ended Marcus was sure the holding would too but Tomas stayed where he was. "Wow" Tomas said against Marcus's chest. Marcus laughed and said "wow" as well. Suddenly Marcus's phone rang and the caller ID said Bennett. Marcus growled and picked up the phone. After a bunch of uh huhs and sure things Marcus hung up the phone and looked at Tomas. "Well my friend, you get two new adventures today. We have an exorcism to perform". Tomas pouted but got out of bed. The two packed and headed to their next Exorcism.

 **Back in Marcus's head**

Marcus looked around the room. It looked just like it had. The charcoal outline of the cross was there as well as his drawing easel and a set of drawings. He sighed trying to relax and take it all in.

Walking into the hallway he didn't hear the normal sounds of the doctors and nurses scurrying about. He passed the room next to his and it looked just like his room. Each room he passed looked like his room. To anyone else this would have set up a horror movie scenario but after everything Marcus had seen and been through, this was a cake walk.

He took a breath and reminded himself that this wasn't real. It was in his head. He had never been possessed but he was more than sure this wasn't exactly what it was like. "Pazuzu, you don't get to win you demonic prick. Once I figure out the secret to leaving I will" Marcus said.

There was silence, then the sound of laughter rang through the halls and Marcus was no longer in Saint Aquinas but standing in the middle of the Rance house. "Bring it on asshole" Marcus growled as he heard people come in.

 **Tomas's P.O.V**

Tomas was laying things on the bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and turned around relaxing when he saw who was there. "It's good to see you Mouse" he said smiling.

Mouse smiled and said "hello Tomas, it's been awhile". Tomas nodded and turned to go back to preparing for the Exorcism but Mouse turned him back around. "Tomas, what are you doing?" Mouse asked worried. "I am preparing for to help Marcus, he has been possessed. I saw the presence when I came into the room entering him" Tomas said continuing laying things onto the bed.

Mouse grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "Tomas, open your eyes. Your blinded by your own fears. Marcus isn't possessed. Atleast I don't think so. I think he is in a state, just like you entered when you allowed a demon inside you. I believe that's what's going on here. I think there's more to Marcus Keane than we even know" Mouse said calmly.

Tomas fell back onto the bed and looked at his husband. Mouse was right. This wasn't possession but something more, something more internal. He knew that It could take hours for Marcus to come back.

Rubbing his husbands back Tomas said softly "come back to me soon my love". He was about to get up when he felt Marcus's hand slide over his. He looked at him, he was still gone but Tomas was glad for the small response he got. Gently but sadly sliding his hand away, he turned again to stand when Marcus let out a horrid cry. All of a sudden the room was full of children.

The older two stared at their father, whom they had never seen fully made up in his priest outfit and the materials laid out on the bed. Then their eyes wandered to their father on the bed. He wasn't screaming anymore but he was physically in pain. They looked back to their father for explanation. Tomas sighed. It was time for the discussion he had hoped that they wouldn't have until all the kids had grown but it was time.

After ushering the kids to the living room, Tomas went and got little Athena and sat down in the old chair. He could smell Marcus's scent and tried hard not to cry. He hated he couldn't do anything. Marcus cried out again. The kids all looked upstairs and Athena started to cry. Tomas forced himself to remain calm even though he wanted to run upstairs and hold his husband.

Holding back his own tears, Tomas rubbed Athena's back and said "ok kids, I have a story to tell. This has to do with what's wrong with your dad". And with that Tomas started his story.


	3. Fears

**10 years ago**

Tomas sighed as they turned onto the driveway leading to the home of their next Exorcism. It was the home of a local pastor whose son had started acting strange a few weeks back.

The House was huge. Three stories with atleast three nice cars in the driveway. It always amazed Tomas at how much some of these men of God made. He heard a snort from Marcus and knew he felt the same way.

It had been a week since that night in the motel and the memory of it still made Tomas warm inside. Since they had been on the road the whole time, they didn't get much of a chance to be close again. Though the interlacing of their fingers during the drive as well as the small pecks on the cheek from Marcus when he went into a store to get supplies were enough for Tomas.

He was worried about the man next to him though. When they would stop at rest stops, Marcus would let Tomas have the cab of the truck while he always slept in the bed. He left all but one blanket for Tomas and never took the one pillow they had. He could hear Marcus whimper sometimes in his sleep as though he was having nightmares but he never talked about it and Tomas didn't want to ruin the peace by asking.

Marcus stopped the truck and looked at Tomas, never unlacing his fingers from his. "Ready Tomas?" Marcus asked worriedly. "With you by my side I'm ready for anything" Tomas said smiling. Marcus grinned, kissed Tomas gently on the lips and finally unlaced his fingers causing both men to feel a sense of loneliness.

Marcus opened the truck door and before Tomas could even undo his seatbelt Marcus had his door opened. Tomas smiled as Marcus reached over his lap and undid the seatbelt. Stepping back to the ground, Marcus offered his hand to Tomas. Tomas took it and Marcus lifted him out of the truck and they locked lips again as he set Tomas down.

"Well Tomas, this will be fun" Marcus said and the two men walked to the front door. They would've held hands but Marcus wouldn't let Tomas carry anything and both his hands were busy. With a free finger Marcus rang the doorbell and as they heard footsteps Marcus turned to Tomas and said "I will always be by your side".

 **Inside Marcus's head**

Marcus watched as Henry, Kat and Casey came into the room but Angela wasn't with them. The difference was that Kat and Casey weren't young women they were children. Kat has in a ballerina outfit and Casey looked like she just had a fight with a mud hole. They were all smiling and talking. Henry looked less worried and the girls were just balls of sunshine and energy.

What's this shit" Marcus growled. "This is the Rance family before the pain your existence brought to them. They had no worries and they were a happy family" said Pazuzu with a laugh. Marcus growled. "I never even met the damn Rance's before Casey was possessed. I had nothing to do with the pain this family felt" Marcus said not understanding Pazuzu's game. Again just laughter making Marcus more angry.

Just as Marcus was about to say something the door opened again and Angela came in but she wasn't alone. A man followed her in. A man he recognized. A man who couldn't have been there. A man named Father Marcus Keane.

"What is this Pazuzu? I was never in Chicago and I had never met this family. Your losing it my friend. Showing me things I know for a fact aren't real gets you nowhere" Marcus said as his tolerance for these games lessened by the minute. "Oh but Marcus you had met the Rance's you just don't remember. Just watch and see if your mind opens your memories for you" Pazuzu said very seriously this time. Marcus didn't say anything but since Pazuzu obviously wasn't going to let him leave he watched the going on.

"Henry, girls, this is Father Marcus and he is going to be staying with us while he is in Chicago. He is also going to help you girls get ready for your Sunday school lesions" Angela said smiling. The girls groaned but nodded and ran up to their room. Henry shook mirror Marcus's hand and took his bag upstairs.

"Thank you again Ms. Rance for allowing me to stay for a couple days. When I arrived and Maria had told me the hotel I was booked at had to close because of gruesome murders I was worried. It was kind of you to offer me a room" mirror Marcus said smiling. Angela smiled and said "no problem Father, I'm always happy to help the church".

Marcus watched and tried to remember any of it but couldn't. The memories weren't waking up but for some reason it felt familiar and that scared him just as much.

Two days passed and Marcus couldn't remember any of what was going on. Mirror Marcus had lunch with Maria Walters. Attended a sermon at Saint Anthony's and even met Tomas. It was the last day and as mirror Marcus walked by Casey's room he stopped. He saw the little girl talking to herself. Now this didn't worry him because little girls and boys always have imaginary friends but it's what she called her imaginary friend that irked him. "It's alright Pazuzu the man in black wont hurt you, he's a good person" little Casey said to thin air. Mirror Marcus was going to say something but the fact that her mother had been possessed by the same demon and had written about it and spoke publicly about it last year was probably how the little girl knew the name. He didn't sense any evil presence so he said his goodbyes and left.

"Yes Marcus Keane, you could've stopped everything then and there but you chalked it up to a child's imagination. You are the reason this family suffers so much now" Pazuzu said laughing once again. Marcus took a deep breath. He didn't remember any of it but couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia. "If this is a true memory, why don't I remember or Tomas? He didn't know me either when he came to Saint Aquinas" Marcus yelled getting sick of the demons games. "One name, Maria Walters. She made sure your both forgot because you were to die in Mexico but you didn't. I wasn't able to finish my work but now I am" Pazuzu said with a hiss. Marcus started to shake and all of a sudden he was somewhere different. Marcus's breath hitched when he realized he was in front of a old motel.

 **Tomas's P.O.V**

Just as he was about to start a knock at the door interrupted him. "Jaden, can you see whose at the door please" Tomas said addressing his oldest child. Jaden nodded and opened the door and when he came back he was flanked by Olivia and Luis.

"Hey Uncle Tomas" Luis said smiling and sitting down next to the twin boys, holding his own daughter and played blocks with the three of them. Tomas couldn't believe how big his nephew was but was proud of him. He was a single dad raising a little girl all on his own. She loved being with Marcus like most kids. Tomas held back tears as he watched. He wanted to run upstairs and just sit with Marcus. Be there for him but he had to be there for his kids.

"What are you doing here Olivia?" Tomas asked caught off guard. "I got a text from Marcus saying I should come" Olivia said worried especially since she didn't see Marcus. "But how, Marcus is upstairs ill" Tomas said confused. "People can text sick Tomas" Olivia said matter of factly.

Tomas looked at the staircase as Marcus let out another scream and wondered if his husband upstairs was able to find enough power to text Olivia for help. Olivia looked upstairs and then back st Tomas. The look on her face said everything she was feeling. Luis was looking at him too with a scared look on his face. "Well it's good you're here anyway Olivia. I was just about to tell the kids our story. I think it's about time you and Luis heard it as well. It will answer the question as to what is wrong with Marcus" Tomas said once again taking a deep breath so he wouldn't cry and rubbed Athena's back. Mouse put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little. And with a smile at Mouse, Tomas once again began his story.


End file.
